Certain printers, such as thermal transfer overprinters (TTO printers) or hot stamp printers, are used to print code or other images on a web material. In typical arrangements, a frame is used. The frame creates a cage-like bracket and one or two printers are typically mounted in the bracket. For maintenance purposes, the cassette of the printer must be removed to change the ribbon. Because there is little room in the cage and the cassette is relatively large, it is very difficult to remove and reinstall the cassette.